Drunk and Victorious
by Ariande
Summary: An end of the year party is disrupted. A drunken Harry achieveshis destiny and claims his reward. After he completely embarresses himself. Ignores HBP. HPDM


Disclaimer-Not mine. Just playing with some cuties.

Just an update. Fixing a few minor errors in typing and words left out.

Warning- This story is has slash content. Namely Draco and Harry. Don't like it, don't read it. Reviews, comments welcome.

Summary- An end of the year party is disrupted. A drunken Harry achieves his destiny and claims his reward. After he completely embarresses himself. Ignores HBP. HP/DM

Question: This was written in a single sitting, intended to be a one-shot. There appears to be some interest in updates and such. Should I continue the story or is it good where it ends? If there is enough interest in continuing, what would you like to have expanded upon? Need feedback if I'm to continue. Otherwise I'll leave it as is.

"So, Harry-Truth or Dare?" asked Ginny, her voice slightly slurred. Probably due to the copious amounts of alcohol she had consumed that evening. The entire DA had contributed to this end of the year celebration, choosing to forgo the final lesson this year in favor of a party.

"Um…Truth!" he answered, his brain somewhat fuzzy and hoping that the question wouldn't be too embarrassing. He looked around at his friends and saw the evil grins on everyone's faces. Uh oh. Not good. And they all seemed to know just what was going to be asked. He should have gone with Dare.

"We all know that you are gay, so we will forgo asking that…" Harry choked on his drink, spitting it onto the floor in front of him. "I know there is someone you are interested in, you have been acting very strange about it too. So, who do you have your eye on?

Harry swallowed very hard. No way out of this. He was cornered "Um… ImightbeinterestedinDracoMalfoy." Yup, definitely going to be very humiliated.

But then again, he was quite drunk enough to not care. He kind of liked this feeling. Fuzzy, not a care in the world and all his best friends surrounding him. Yup, it was a very nice feeling. Not even ol' What's His Name could bring him down tonight.

It was just on the heels of that very thought the school wards sounded. The group lurched drunkenly to their feet. Harry grabbed his wand and rushed to the door, not noticing that the rest were quickly casting sobering spells on themselves.

He ran, or rather half-ran, half-stumbled his way towards the main entrance. Several of the DA members ran past him making their way to the one-eyed-witch to cover that possible entrance.

Hermione was saying something to him about being drunk but he was ignoring her. It was more important to get to the hall. He stumbled his way down the stair which were being remarkably cooperative. They almost seemed to be helping the group. He reached the final staircase and saw the fighting going on below him.

With a rather uncoordinated and almost wild wave of his wand he shouted "Petrificush Totalush Death Eatersh!" A brilliant jet of multiple colored sparks flew from his wand splitting into multiple beams and then striking the numerous Death Eaters fighting in the hall.

Action ground to a halt, the dark masked figures frozen in place. Harry made his way to the bottom of the stairs, stumbling down the last few. He started muttering as he grabbed a railing and righted himself.

"Firsht time I get drunk and they have to come and screw it up. Pished to the hilt and bam! There they are. Fighin' and being pricks. No, can't even let me have thish one li'l event. Shcrew up my Tor'ment wif the damn portkey and shnake boy," his minor rant was interrupted by the pain in his scar.

"Damn it Tommy!" he exclaimed, his eyes finally focusing, coming to rest on the bane of his existence. "Wha' t'hell are you doin' here? You are messin' with my drunk!"

The snake-like man stopped with a stunned look on his face. Harry didn't even notice that with Voldemort's entrance, all activity of the rest of the school, teachers, students and the handful of Order members that were rounding up the frozen Death Eaters, ground to a halt.

Harry tripped over his feet and stumbled into one of the frozen Death Eaters. His hands grabbed at the man, preventing him from toppling over. "Shnape! Forgot you were one of them. But you're not really caush you al'aysh 'elp me. Teached me 'Cclumency you did. But you shucked at teaching that to me. But you know what…your voice is really fuckin' hot when you get that low growly pished off tone!"

He took a couple of stumbling steps backwards at the look in the alert, but frozen man's eyes. He turned back towards Voldemort, who had started to approach Harry once more when the boy's words sunk in and he realized what was revealed in the drunken careless statement. Fury filled the Dark Lord, but Harry wasn't finished.

"How does he glare at me like that? He is frozen! But damn those eyes are shexy too," just then Harry's eyes settled on a blond masked person between himself and the Dark Lord.

"Lucius Malfoy! Nice to shee you again! You are almost as sexy as you son! He has a really hot arse. Yours ish almost as good. But yours is ol'. Startin' to sag jusht a bit." Harry noticed the shocked look on Voldemort's face and started to apologize.

"Oh, shorry. But you're even more older than him!" It was at this point that he was interrupted by a brilliant flare of pain coursing through him. His scar felt like it was on fire and once again he felt the presence of the Dark Lord possessing his body.

"G'out!" He muttered, bringing a hand up to slap at Voldemort, forgetting that at that moment the face he was slapping was his own. "Ow." he muttered.

"The only thing I want inside me is a big blond dick!" He exclaimed, giving a huge mental push and sending Voldemort back to his own body. He failed to notice the mix of coughing snickers and shocked gasps coming from the rest of the room. He also failed to notice fact that to this point, Voldemort had yet to raise his own wand or even speak. He did not however, fail to notice the rising fury the evil wizard was unable to keep from showing.

"Oh shorry. You were hot when you were young, but damn Tommy, you really let yourshelf go. I mean, you don' even HAVE an arse anymore," He approached the snake-like body, intending to walk around and look at the body part in question. He froze halfway to the other wizard as a thought occurred to him.

"Ish that why you are always so pished off? It musht be like bein' constipated. All the time. Oh! I know!" Harry exclaimed. There was more muffled laughter but he ignored it.

He gave another rather random wave of his wand and yelled, "Accio poshuns!"

"Thish will help," he assured the Dark Lord with a drunken smile. He felt himself getting distracted again and started looking around.

"Wheresh Draco? I love him ya know. I want to see hish shexy blond arse! Draaaaaccccco!" He started to wander around the Dark Lord looking and calling for the object of his lust. He was standing square between Voldemort and the main doors when his eyes lit on the blond in question. It wasn't that sight that froze him however, but rather the shocked fear in the other boy's eyes, focused on a sight just beyond Harry.

Harry turned to see what he was looking at and saw hundreds of potions bottles flying towards him, drawing tighter together into a large group the closer they got to him. He dove for the bottle he was wanting, Seeker reflexes working perfectly, his feet however not. He fell to the ground with the desired bottle as the rest sailed over his head crashing into something and breaking.

Harry popped open the bottle and made a face. "Phew! Shtinks. Neville musht have made thish one! Supposed to smell like chocolate. Taste like it too! Thish one smells like…Ewww, burnt snake!" He stumbled to his feet and turned to the man he was trying to help. He froze, eyes wide, his hand outstretched at the sight.

"Um, oopsh," he muttered. Voldemort was shrieking and clawing at the robes surrounding him. His flesh was slowly being eaten away, burning to the bone. The smell was getting stronger as the screams stopped, the wizard finally dying but the potions, in full combination burning away the flesh and cloth until there was little left.

Finally Harry's drunken body couldn't take the smell any longer and he stumbled to the wall his stomach violently expelling its contents. He sat back a little ways and wiped his mouth.

"Blech!" his mind was wandering slightly and he thought about the smoky eyes and platinum hair and he slowly lost conscious thought.

His head was pounding. The light was painful. And someone was pounding around in the room. "G'way and lemme die," he muttered. Somewhere in there was the thought that he was never going to drink again. Hangovers were a bitch.

He felt a hand pushing a vial into his hand and muttering something about how horrible this one might taste, he downed it in a single gulp. He lay back against the pillows, one hand covering his eyes and waited for the effects of the hangover to slowly fade.

With the reduction of pain came memories of what had occurred the previous evening. He groaned loudly. No, it was just a dream. None of that could really have transpired. He could not have killed the Dark Lord while in a drunken ramble.

He did not just come out to the entire wizarding world while hitting on… oh shit, he told Snape his voice was sexy. And Lucius…he groaned again as he recalled what he said when Voldemort tried to possess him again.

"Please tell me I died and didn't in fact kill Voldemort," he begged. He didn't know who was sitting there but knew someone must have been in order to give him the potion vial. This was confirmed by the sound of giggles and laughter.

Tentatively he moved his arm away from his face to see who was there. Ron, behind Hermione, Fred and George, Ginny who was beside her boyfriend Neville…oh god, he insulted Neville's potions skills…Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling madly, and Remus, concern mixed with laughter reflected on his face.

"I'm afraid it is true Mr. Potter," said the headmaster. "You did a rather… spectacular job in disposing of Tom Riddle. Relatively unique, but effective."

Harry groaned. Ginny and Hermione were giggling like crazy. The twins were leaning against each other laughing so hard tears were pouring down their faces. Ron and Neville were snickering and Remus lost the battle with his own humor and started laughing.

"You definitely did the Marauders proud last night Harry," he snorted. "Though I think it's good your father and Sirius couldn't hear you talking about how ss...sexy Sss...Snape was!" Remus was nearly doubled over with laughter by the end of his comment.

"And Lucius Malfoy," choked out Ron who was gasping for breath between laughter.

"And Draaaacccco!" chorused Ginny and Hermione, mimicing his own cries the previous night.

"Oh Merlin!" Harry grabbed a pillow and covered his scarlet face. If he hid long enough, would they go away and leave him to die of embarrassment?

"Oh mate!" chortled Fred (or George?) "Only you would kill You-Know-Who by offering him a constipation potion!" The laughter got harder and even Harry found himself smiling at that thought.

A thought occurred to him and he pulled the pillow away from his face. "Hey! Question here." He watched as the rest of the group pulled themselves together and wiped the tears of laughter from their faces.

"Um, I think I um, destroyed every potion in the school," there was a renewal of smirks as the group nodded emphatically. "So um, if that is the case…" Harry held up the empty vial of hangover potion that he still held. "Where did this come from?"

Fred and George started laughing again. Ginny and Hermione were giggling some more. Dumbledore offered the answer "After you, um lost consciousness, the spells you cast were released. We finished arresting the Death Eaters, other than Severus of course, for whom you provided a rather colorful testimony already," Harry turned red. "He in turn got started immediately on that particular vial. I believe he was aware you would be requiring it upon waking."

"And now," Dumbledore was moving towards the doorway. "I believe we should give you some time to get dressed. Remus, if you will wait outside for Harry and bring him to the Great Hall. Our celebrants are awaiting the arrival of their hero."

The whole group moved to out the door as Harry started sputtering. They moved very quickly out the hospital wing doors and had them shut behind them before Harry was able to put form to the words. He couldn't possibly! He sighed and knew that after killing Voldemort 'Power the Dark Lord knows not? What, Drunkenness?' he thought to himself with a snort. The entire wizarding world would be waiting to celebrate and wanted their hero. He wasn't getting out of this.

Pulling on his clothes, then his Gryffindor courage and made his way to the door that the others had just left. He opened it cautiously, relieved to see just Remus standing there.

"Um, how bad is it out there?" Harry asked cautiously.

Remus smiled encouragingly at him. "Not bad at all. They are just relieved that You-Know-Who is gone, I think most of them are willing to overlook the rather unique style of doing it. Your friends however may never let you forget it." Remus grinned.

Remus' words proved to be correct. Very few people commented on Harry's rather public in inappropriate 'coming out' and instead were busy raising glass after glass in toast of Voldemort's defeat. Harry stuck with water. Halfway through the evening, just as they were transforming the room into a dance floor, he found himself standing in front of the potions master. His face turned a bright red and he found himself unable to look into his face as he muttered a thank you for the hangover treatment and turned, making a run for the exit.

As he reached the exit he encountered the only other person he had hoped to not have to face. Draco Malfoy. With a soft groan Harry tried to move around the other boy only to be stopped by a surprisingly gentle hand on his arm.

He lifted his eyes to meet the silver gaze. "Aren't you going to stay for the dancing…Harry?" The hall lights were starting to dim and music was starting to play.

Harry was unable to speak as the blond led him to the floor, taking him into his arms to start the dancing off. He was afraid to say anything, that he would discover it was some form of residual drunken haze. He saw Ginny and Neville dancing next to him, Hermione and Ron on the other side. They were all watching Harry with encouraging smiles.

It was these looks that prompted Harry to finally look back up at the person whose arms were holding him. Draco gazed at him, the look in his eyes unreadable. Finally he said so softly Harry had to strain to hear, "Did you mean it?"

Harry wasn't entirely sure what specifically Draco was meaning, but he nodded anyhow. "Um, what I said about you, yes." He started to duck his head, unable to keep looking at Draco. His chin was caught up in the other boy's hand and tipped back up until they were looking at each other. He didn't see the scorn he expected. "But um, about the er… others… not so much. I mean, oh Merlin!" Harry felt his face burning.

Draco snickered slightly. "It's okay, I think I know what you mean. But Potter, if I EVER hear you talking about Professor Snape or," a shudder went through Draco's body "My father like that again, you and I are through!"

Harry's eyes widened as the words slowly registered. When Draco saw the clear understanding in the brunette's expressive green eyes, he leaned in and gave Harry a kiss. Their dancing slowed to a stop in the middle of the dance floor and the kiss deepened.

It was the sound of whistles and cheers combined with the need for oxygen that finally separated the two. He was beginning to wonder if red-faced was going to be a permanent state of being as Draco led him away from the dance floor and towards the exit. As he passed Fred and George he felt something being pressed into his hand as they tried to give him words of…advise? Suggestions that he wondered if were even physically possible. He looked at his hand to see a small container of strawberry flavored oil in it.

Draco glanced down and snickered. "Remind me to thank them. Later." The last word was filled with promise as they finally reached the exit. Harry was stopped once again, this time by Remus.

The werewolf pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear, "If he hurts you, I'll hurt him. Otherwise…have fun. You earned it."

Harry pulled away and smiled at his friend. He grabbed Draco's hand and this time was the one to pull the other along. When they reached the hallway, Draco directed the two of them towards the dungeons.

They barely made it into the room when Harry found himself pressed against the wall, Draco's tongue exploring his mouth, possessing him. By the time the blond pulled back, their clothes were only half on them. They made their way towards the bed, losing clothes as they moved, Harry being led. Draco pushed him on the bed, closing the curtains and casting charms before pinning Harry down.

He felt Draco's mouth along his neck, biting down, marking him before moving further. He bit and nibble and kissed his way down Harry's body until he was unable to put any words together. He was a writhing mass of mindless desire. Draco moved back up Harry's body, poised to enter. The young Gryffindor was begging Draco to please get on with it when the Slytherian moved one hand to his chin, turning it until green eyes met silver. Harry felt some portion of his mind coming back into focus. When his lover saw that, he whispered one word as he slid into the Harry.

"Mine," and all Harry could do was nod his assent. 


End file.
